


經已異常

by LinkZ185



Category: TWICE (Band), satzu-Fandom
Genre: F/F
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-14
Updated: 2020-03-14
Packaged: 2021-03-01 04:07:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,025
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23138965
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LinkZ185/pseuds/LinkZ185
Summary: 當仿生人擁有愛情之時，她們經已異常。
Relationships: Chou Tzuyu/Minatozaki Sana
Kudos: 2





	經已異常

“TY614，登錄你的名字。”  
“周子瑜。”  
“我叫周子瑜。”

*

凑﨑紗夏一眼便看出周子瑜不是人類。  
不是因為那張美得讓人屏息的臉孔，而是因為她純粹得過份的雙眼。是落在宣紙的松墨，是新採來的黑曜岩，是深冬的鄂霍茨克海水，但卻不是人類。它正在燦爛的陽光當下煜煜生輝，險些兒讓凑﨑忽略了那圈突兀的幽藍，在太陽穴上長明著的藍光。  
那是印記，昭示著周子瑜只是從模控生命公司轄下某家工廠，批量出產的仿生人。  
“是父親送你過來的吧？”指尖的那抹冰涼是周子瑜的胸膛，它宛如按照鼓點的節奏，平穩而有序的呯動著。凑﨑不難想像藍血是如何自鐵鑄的心臟推到泛著銀光的動脈，再流淌、循環、周而復始。  
若周子瑜是尋常的人類，她必定會將凑﨑按在自己胸前的手撥開，甚至反手一巴掌甩過去。  
但她不是。  
沒有表情，周子瑜仿佛…不是仿佛，只是按著預設的人工智能，說道 :“是的，主人。”  
一切都平和至極，那圈幽藍依然亮著。但凑﨑卻是沒得來的煩躁，那圈幽藍似是緊緊勒住她項脖，既燙又緊得教人窒息躁悶。她像在撥開不曾存在的蒼蠅般，使勁揮舞著手。  
“給我準備午餐。”  
“是的，主人。”  
她討厭仿生人。

*

數日下來，凑﨑倒是知道眼前的仿生人是充滿缺憾的殘次品，就是她只能按照凑﨑的命令行事，面部表情偵察、語氣偵察系統一概全無。  
“TY614……”  
凑﨑查看著最新仿生人目錄冊，卻找不到TY614型號的相關資料。本是梳好的頭又再一次被她撓亂，她疲倦的擲下架在樑前多時的鐵眼鏡，宛同呼喝奴隸般朝門外喝道 :“周子瑜快給我滾進來！”  
“請問主人有甚麼吩咐？”  
盯著眼前依舊面無表情的仿生人，凑﨑不由得“哼”了一聲，心裏卻是暗忖道 :“難怪誰也愛用仿生人，不會生犯錯、不會生氣，真完美。”  
完美到即便是她母親手術失敗，誰都只是惋惜紅顏薄命而已。  
完美到小時候照顧她長大的保姆，遭她父親毫不留情的解僱。  
凑﨑指了指自己的肩膀，示意周子瑜快給她按摩。  
沒想周子瑜卻是愣了愣，再次恢復那面無表情的模樣，重覆道 :“請問主人有甚麼吩咐？”  
蠢死了！凑﨑眉頭暗蹙，本就不待見仿生人的她自然沒甚麼好面色 :“給我按摩。”  
“是的。”  
肩膀的酸痛終於得以緩解，但內心的鬱結就如同不曾遇上亞歷山大的哥帝安繩結。  
果然是那個男人送來的「禮物」，專門送來膈應她。

*

12月25日，凑﨑夫人的死忌。  
“別喝了。”  
不是別人，是周子瑜。凑﨑冷笑數聲，晃著被酒精染得醺紅的頭，深棕的髮絲宛如皮鞭般狠狠鞭韃在周子瑜的姣好的臉龐。她揪著周子瑜泛白的衣領，燙得筆挺的衣領頓時雛起幾坐山嶺 :“你憑甚麼命令我？”張嘴便是醺得人倒退的酒味 :“你只是一個仿生人而已！一塊該死的塑膠而已！你憑甚麼命令我？”  
生氣吧，給我生氣！  
周子瑜只是冷靜直視著凑﨑琥色的眸子，猶如深冬的鄂霍茨克海水一下子灌滿了燒得滾燙的琥珀鍋裏 :“主人，您喝多了。”她說。  
“嗞”的一聲於凑﨑大腦響起，但不是熱氣被灌滅冷卻，而是琥珀的鍋底下、正盛的烈火被添上好幾束柴薪。她伸出舌頭舐了舐乾裂的下唇，對上周子瑜的視線，她深烏的瞳仁隱約映出凑﨑的猙獰。  
“吶，子瑜。”凑﨑聲線溫柔得詭異，跟瑪莉一般既甜又使人生懼 :“你是不是不會生氣？”  
周子瑜本該不會有任何情緒——她不會高興、也不會憤怒，自然不會恐懼。可此時此刻，她只想後退數步，遠離凑﨑身上的氣息，遠離凑﨑在自己髮間不斷遊離的手指。  
“我的程式當中沒有任何情緒。”周子瑜不懂自己在想甚麼，仿生人的電腦不應該有“想”這個字，她們只有重覆主人的指令、直至主人滿意、直至主人要換掉她們為止 :“主人，對不起。”她到現在也不知道自己剛才為何要制止凑﨑，雖然資料告訴她喝酒對肝功能有害。  
“不用說對不起。”凑﨑將自己的手指從周子瑜的髮間抽離，輕輕按在周子瑜唇上。  
“噓。”  
周子瑜的雙眼飛快的撲眨著，下一秒凑﨑的臉自她的雙眼離開，取而代之是一陣天旋地轉。凑﨑跨坐在她的腰間，她歪著頭呆呆的盯著凑﨑，宛如無知而純潔的孩童。  
凑﨑格格的笑著，說道 :“看來你的電腦有些缺憾呢。”說罷凑﨑往她的脖子上咬上一口，周子瑜的嘴巴一翕一動無聲的掙扎著、脖子上的皮膚都腿去，直到苦澀的藍血觸及舌尖，凑﨑方才鬆開口。  
「TY614」的制服在客廳另一端隱隱若若的泛著光。凑﨑一下又一下的用嘴巴描繪著周子瑜，勾勒著線條、飛掠著每一寸肌膚與茂林，宛同顛沛的畫家、流浪的飛行員。  
周子瑜發著抖，卻不知是有意還是無意，將凑﨑的腦袋往自己胸膛埋。如同寒夜抱著暖爐一般，雙腿緊緊纏著凑﨑的背。  
“討厭我嗎？周子瑜。”  
“主人，我永遠也不會討厭你的。”  
——“紗夏，你永遠是媽媽的寶貝。”  
——“紗夏小姐，你永遠是我的孩子。”  
凑﨑猛地一個激靈，卻是一下退出了周子瑜體內。她緊緊的回抱周子瑜，淚水無意間打濕了周子瑜的肩膀。  
“真的嗎？”  
“主人，我不會騙你的。”  
夜裏除卻孩童一樣的抽泣聲，只有輕柔的搖籃曲。烏雲蔽月，只剩一圈紅色的色環正在發著光。  
妖艷而又誘人的紅。

*

凑﨑忘了從甚麼時候起，她的目光便牢牢被周子瑜佔據。一切來得很順理成章，經歷了好幾次猥瑣男想拐去她的周子瑜後，白日她總是環抱著周子瑜不放。  
“主人，我不會被拐走的。”  
“我不管，我是你的主人，我喜歡怎樣就怎樣。”  
周子瑜總是無奈的看著凑﨑，笑容卻是寵溺得不要不要。凑﨑抱著周子瑜的手不自又緊了幾分，卻享受著特權，周子瑜專屬她的特權。  
就算這一切都是電腦系統所支配操縱也不要緊，只要她永遠留在我身邊就好了。凑﨑心想。

*

日出薰空，晨霧未散。  
一群黑衣人強行闖入凑﨑紗夏的家，靜諡的早晨瞬時一去不返。睡眼惺忪之間，卻見周子瑜赤裸著身子被人從床上拉走。  
“你們知道這是誰的家嗎？！”凑﨑睡意全消。她顧不上身上尚未整理好的衣物，便一下子衝出家門喝道 :“竟然敢這麼捉走我的仿生人，這是不把凑﨑家放進眼內嗎？！”  
為首的黑衣人伸手攔著朝周子瑜方向衝的凑﨑，宛同西伯利亞之冬的嗓音道 :“凑﨑小姐，這是阿部首相的命令。”  
“阿部不專心搞好經濟，現在捉仿生人還真對得起我們的選票。”她怒極反笑，道 :“那這又是為什麼要捉仿生人了！”  
“底特律發生了異常仿生人動亂，您不是不知道吧。”那人直勾勾注視著凑﨑，道 :“而且我們現在的行動也是得到凑﨑社長的舉報而為之。”  
“舉報？這個仿生人是我父親大人送的……”  
“不”那人沉吟片刻，他似是對接下來的話頗為躊躇，但還是說了出來 :“凑﨑社長……從沒有送過仿生人給您，也就是為什麼社長會舉報她……”  
“他是怎麼知道我家裏有個仿生人！”  
“這個我不知道，凑﨑小姐。”他背過身。明明是有血有肉的人類，但在凑﨑眼中，他竟如遵守著電腦系統行事的仿生人無異 :“帶走。”  
“不，子瑜。”  
“攔住凑﨑小姐。”  
一陣熱血似是從肺腑湧至喉頭，又猛地生生轟落腦門，額上的青筋暴突躍動著。暈開的淚花教一切都模糊，周子瑜光潔的背脊成了一圈光暈，光暈裏熟悉的背影一個接一個冒出——母親、吉川阿姨，她們眉宇間的憂忡悲哀顯然易見。小小的凑﨑邁著腿想追趕過去、想撫平眉頭、想拼命挽留。可走著走著，卻被人伸手截住，衣尾被人往後拖拽……  
“攔住紗夏小姐。”  
不是別人，而是她的父親。  
一切都跟那時一樣，無論是九歲的凑﨑，還是二十四歲的凑﨑，都是同一個結果……  
就是她依然制止不了這一切。

*  
挾著殘葉的凜風，將枯澀的氣息橫臨庭院。透明的流水帶著驚鹿撞擊石缽。隨著流水、擊石，眼前的枯山水於萬籟俱寂的冬日活了過來。  
但那又如何？當急速的腳步聲自青石傳開來，把虛渺的山水重歸死寂那刻，凑﨑明太郎的心宛同流水，從驚鹿沉沉落在水面之上，再濺落地上瀝青。  
“你為什麼要舉報子瑜！”  
面對來人毫不客氣的質問，他只是漠然。低著頭自茶几取出煙葉罐，將幾片煙葉置於指間細細揉開、揉軟。直至指心傳來一股溫熱，他方才開始正事。  
“你知道TY614是模控生命最古早的模版嗎？”  
一切如他所料——凑﨑紗夏蹙著眉，聲線隱挾著怒意，道 :“這和你舉報子瑜有甚麼關係？”  
紗夏還是太嫩了。凑﨑明太郎心想。裝著煙葉的手不自覺添了幾分力道 :“你難道覺得我會容許我的女兒身邊留著來歷不明的異常仿生人嗎？底特律那次動亂還不足以讓你清醒嗎？”  
“我很清醒”凑﨑紗夏強沉住氣，可眸中的怒氣似是夜裏流螢，星火不斷的追撲流竄、快要燃燒茂林 :“而且她也不是異常仿生人。如果她當真要謀害我，我現在恐怕不能在這裏跟你廢話了。”  
凑﨑明太郎沉靜得勝前堂前石墩的眸子直直的凝視凑﨑紗夏，像是要將深藏在那張與他相似的臉孔底下的靈魂，自她的瞳仁拖出拷問 :“你這麼維護那個仿生人是為了甚麼？”腦海卻不自覺浮起了報告書上，白紙黑字寫著的罪……  
他願意將他的性命獻予惡靈，只要凑﨑紗夏能重歸正軌。  
“我喜歡她……不，我愛她。”  
明明是斑駁的陽光，可此時此刻竟然教凑﨑明太郎一陣暈眩。肺腑內沸騰的血液倏然逆行直奔腦門，不住在他頭顱當中猛地翻滾咆哮，耳朵被嗡鳴所轟炸。逆著光，他經已看不清凑﨑紗夏了，只見那她從二十四歲的女子變作三四歲的女孩，晃著小黃書包，咧著嘴、張著手臂、喊著“爸爸”朝他跑來，怎知半途卻凝作一道微光，自他懷裏消失。  
“你再說一次！”  
“我愛她！”凑﨑紗夏眼神堅定如磐石，甜軟的嗓音越發冷硬起來 :“你從來便沒想過我的感受！你覺得我老跟著媽媽會變得軟弱，所以便送走媽媽、害媽媽遇上車禍 ;你覺得吉川阿姨太溫柔會寵壞我，所以就解僱了吉川阿姨、找了個仿生人替代她”說到這裡，凑﨑紗夏一直牢牢握著的手，竟卻頹然鬆開 :“但這真的是我想要的嗎……”  
凑﨑明太郎沉默了半晌，一把自榻榻米上站起來。他從和室一角的柜子裏取出一份厚厚的文件，輕輕交付予凑﨑紗夏。  
“對不起。”  
他燃起了煙斗內的煙葉，沉沉的吸了幾口，嘴裏吐出了幾重雲霧。但他口腔都被苦澀的煙葉味所薰染，只能硬生生的吐將肚內。  
果然太用力太急是不行。  
煙是，人更是。

*

「TY614，模控生命初代模版。2022年於模控生命研製生成，然而一個月後神秘失蹤。詳細資料為模控生命機密。」  
難怪她不曾在最新仿生人目錄冊找到周子瑜的資料。  
「TY614，2038年於凑﨑商事千金私宅重現。經過檢測，證實擁有個人思想，以及對其從屬主人凑﨑紗夏出現愛慕、依戀等個人情感……」  
看到這裏，凑﨑紗夏已經無法再讀下去。  
所謂異常仿生人難道只是根據這些來鍳定？當一個仿生人學懂愛慕、依戀這些感覺，就得遭到報廢？凑﨑不禁惘然，忽然想起了月前的仿生人動亂當中、那幀極為著名的照片……  
兩個仿生人在生命結束之前，懷著遺憾與對彼此的愛意，相擁、接吻。  
若是過去的她，一定不知道那是甚麼意思，甚至覺得仿生人不該擁有愛與被愛的情感。畢竟他和她只是嵌入電腦、注入藍血的塑膠而已，懂甚麼愛？  
可現在？她甚至不敢往下翻，是不忍亦是不敢看著周子瑜曾經在她懷抱捲縮而顫抖的軀殼四分五裂 ;不敢看著那雙純潔的雙眼失去了靈光而空洞 ;不敢看著曾經在她體內流淌的藍血濺落地上、浸泡著她。  
連想也不敢想。  
“子瑜”她輕吟道 :“我會帶你回來的。”  
請等我來。

*

2022年，模控生命實驗室。  
伊利亞·卡姆斯基遏不住心中的振奮，不住上揚的嘴角昭示他此刻是如此的激動。當時誰都以為他是瘋子，甚至為年屆花甲的周紗夏教授放棄一切，跟著年輕的研究員到底特律而可惜。  
但現在，只要TY614研究成功，再按照她的基礎改進克蘿伊……他就可以吐氣揚眉了。  
“TY614，登錄你的名字。”  
“周子瑜。”  
“我叫周子瑜。”  
那雙眼依舊純粹。無論是2022年，還是2038年，周子瑜的眼睛依然與舊日相似。周紗夏，也就是凑﨑紗夏就跟那時一樣……  
蒼紋滿佈的手顫顫巍巍的按在周子瑜胸前，鐵鑄的心臟井然有序的呯動著、藍血在血管流動的聲音……都是她生存著的象徵！  
她，回來了。

*

「記憶重置100％」  
「記憶植入100％」  
「一」  
「二」  
「三」  
「現在傳送至2038年。」  
“子瑜，我們會在未來見面的。”  
凑﨑仿如將折花枝，薰風一掠即便落在地面，隨著流水無情消逝。

End_

\---------

**Author's Note:**

> 1.靈感源自:《底特律:變人》(Detroit: Become Human)  
> 2.模控生命(Cyberlife):《底特律:變人》裏仿生人制造商。  
> 3.藍血(Thirium 310):遊戲裏是仿生人維持機能的主要成分，這種化學物質元素為釱，是由卡姆斯基發明。  
> 4.仿生人太陽穴附近都有類似「危險警告」的顏色環，藍色代表正常、黃色代表困惑、疑問，紅色則是仿生人感知到危險、憤怒。  
> 本文建基遊戲裏的BE。  
> 時間線大概是:  
> 1.仿生人9被送去2038年的4家。由於她的記憶遭到篡改，所以以為自己是被4父送到4的身邊。  
> 2.底特律BE了，各地開始四處抓捕異常仿生人，之後9就因為被判定異常而遭報廢。  
> 3.4通過時光旅行回到過去，並混出一番名堂來。並加入卡姆斯基團隊研發仿生人。  
> 4.為了遵循時間線，4在克蘿伊通過圖靈測試後就將9送去2038年。  
> 所以，就是一個無限輪迥+底特律的CP同人。但由於我對抄襲與AU、融梗的分別不太清楚，要是算抄襲請跟我說，我即刪。  
> 祝學業順利，日安。


End file.
